Ivory
by Deepper
Summary: He was just another poor boy living in 17th century Tokyo, working hard day to night to live another day. For the sake of himself and his sister. Hoping for a brighter future. Kaneki Ken. He on the otherhand, was a bored, lavish noble. Anything interesting, is always his schemes. He never thought that the pretty half-ghoul would be in it. Tsukiyama Shuu.
1. Chapter 1

**C** **hapter 1: Encounter**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kaneki Ken. A boy, barely the age of twenty, ran through the narrow streets of 17th century, Tokyo. Countless number of people, have always mistaken his age to be younger, or, worse, thought that he was a girl due to his 'cute'and feminine-like features. It did not bother him anymore, though. He was used to it. He sighed at the thought and returned his focus to the murky path ahead of him.

The dim lighting, coming from a few street lamps that hung near infamous premises, were his only guide through the darkness. The intense smell of smoke, due to heavy industrialization in the country, mingled with a tinge of blood and sweat, hung in the cold, night air.

The only sound to be heard, were the heavy steps of his sandal clogs, on the paved way and the occasional, distant laughter of the drunkards. The book deliveries he did today had ended later than he expected and it was getting awfully late, but that was not his concern.

His concern, however, revolved around the safety of a young girl whom he cared for as his younger sister, named, Hinami. His only hope was that nothing harmful would come to her during his long absence.

His legs were getting tired, as he had nearly ran a mile. His breath, ragged and fine wisps of air were visible in the cold, dark night. A sudden high pitched screech that seemed to belong to a woman stopped him on his tracks.

A few good feet away in front of him, stood a looming figure. Kaneki squint his eyes, trying to make out the visage of said figure. Bright red eyes with black irises, met his onyx, black ones. His heart beat faster and he gasped in daunting realization, as he saw the half moon mask that the man wore. A Ghoul. . .

The 'Gourmet' Ghoul.

In mere seconds, his mind recalled all of the dreadful stories revolving around the 'Gourmet' Ghoul, of how he often hunts in the night, preying on his chosen victims silently, with the intent to devour a certain delectable part of their bodies. He was also notoriously known for performing ghastly mutilations on them. Kaneki shuddered.

"P-please, no, don't kill me! Please!" the woman who lay, sprawled on the ground, begged. A soft, melodic chuckle escaped her soon-to-be murderer's lips before it abruptly stopped. His kagune, in the form of a spinning drill, stabbed through her guts. The sound made Kaneki wanted to throw up, but he held it back in.

Instinctively, he fled from the murder scene with all his might. He knew that if he stayed any longer, he would share the same devastating fate as the unfortunate woman. Even if he used his own Kagune, Kaneki was sure that he would not be able to control it. He needed to stay alive for the sake of Hinami.

Beneath his mask, the Ghoul's lips curved into a smirk. His garbs and mask, stained with blood. His eyes gleamed, as he looked at the boy, running away till his figure was no longer on sight.

'Oops, looks like a mouse just escaped,' he thought. He sniffed the air, taking in a whiff. A tinge of sweetness and . . . oh, heavenly harmony entered his senses. His scent was truly phenomenal, unlike all of his previous victims. He closed his eyes, relishing in the fine scent once more.

'The scent of that boy is so... _delicate,'_ he mused, before he returned his gaze to the body of his lifeless prey. A sharp knife with the French words of 'C'est La Vie' chiselled on its handhold with detailed intricacies, revealed itself from the Ghoul's dark garbs.

"Now, mademoiselle, may I take your beautiful eyes?" His red eyes turned to the colour of violet. His query was only to be answered with silence. His smirk grew wider, "Then, I take that as a, oui," he spoke sadistically, before twisting his knife and gouging out the woman's eyes with an expertise that could par that of a Chef's.

He looked at the eyeballs covered with fresh blood in his hands, in wonder and mild curiosity. A hum of satisfaction escaped him.

"Ah, what a _lovely_ gradation you have,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Shuuneki-**

When Kaneki arrived at the quaint, little home of his, he banged on the door with more force than he intended. The sound of Hinami's footsteps were heard from inside.

"Hinami, it's me," he said, looking around anxiously, making sure that the 'Gourmet' Ghoul had not followed after him. Hinami opened the door, a small smile on her face, but, it faltered as she noticed that Kaneki looked very pale and his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"N-nii-san?" she called out, concerned.

Kaneki passed by her, and took long deep breaths, calming himself down by moving his hand on his chest in circular motions, hoping to soothe his tensed nerves. He felt a slight discomfort, as his sweat drenched his body and his black hair sticking on the back of his neck. He turned his head to the young girl, putting on a façade;

"Oh, Hinami…it's alright. I'm fine... I'm just tired. The deliveries today are a lot more than I expected," he half-lied, a fake smile on his face. Hinami sensing that there was something wrong, ran up to her brother figure and gave him a hug, embracing the older boy tightly.

"Nii-san, I'm happy that you are all right. Very happy. When Nii-san didn't come home as usual, I got very worried...I don't want to lose you too, like... _M-mom_ ," she spoke, her voice cracked at the mention of her mother. Tears welling up in those bambi brown eyes.

Kaneki's smile faltered. His mind remembering the face of Hinami's mother, embracing Death and withered away into oblivion, as she took the harsh blows of the Emperor's Ghoul Hunters. He shook his head, as if the motion could erase that painful memory from his mind. His gaze softens on Hinami, cupping her face with both of his hands.

"Hinami-chan, please don't cry, I'll always stick by your side and protect you like a big brother should...Don't worry about me, I'm alright," he soothed her, wiping her tears away as a mother would to her child.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Shuuneki-**

 _On a fine morning, where Tokyo's sky was clearer than ever and the sun shone brightly, both mother and daughter walked hand in hand, while a teenage boy trailed closely behind them, a smile on his lips as he felt the warmth of the sun on his skin. It's been a long time since the weather was this good. The weather had been very gloomy and the sun seemed pale, for a few weeks._

 _"Kaneki-kun," Hinami's mother, Ryoko, called out to him softly, stopping his train of thoughts. His eyes flickered to her face, giving his attention. "Are these all we need?" she asked, gesturing to the straw bags containing their goods that they bought with the little amount of money they had._

 _Kaneki looked into the bag, momentarily, checking for anything that they might have missed from their list. He nodded his head. "Yeah, this is all we need Fuegachi-san," he replied._

 _Ryoko tsked at him. "Kaneki-kun, just call me Ryoko-san, we've been living together for two years now, there's no need for such formalities," she chided._

 _Kaneki gave a soft boyish laugh. "All right, Ryoko-san," he rubbed the back of his neck, shyly._

 _They continued their walk in a comfortable silence, the only sounds heard were that of a pair of birds chirping as they perched themselves on the branch of a great Sakura tree. Often, its petals fell down softly to the ground. The occasional ruckus of young children goofing around was also to be heard in the calm day._

 _They turned into an alleyway. Kaneki sensed something . . . was off. "Ryoko-san, are you sure it's safe to pass through here?" He inquired._

 _The older woman gave out a hearty laugh. "Why not, Kaneki-kun? It's a beautiful morning. Don't worry, we're going to be all right, silly," she reassured him, giving him one of her motherly warm smiles. But her smile dropped as she heard the loud footsteps of an unknown pair of men._

 _"Are you sure about that…_ _ **ghoul**_ _?" one of the men said vehemently. His eyes were mismatched, one smaller than the other which made him seem manic. To top it off, he had a crazed gleam in his eyes and he had a messy mop of long white locks. His companion beside him, however, was a young man who was the complete opposite of his senior. He had a well-built body, dark, short clean cut hair and deep coffee brown eyes void of anything but to do his duty, his hand resting on the sheath of his Katana._

 _As the older man unsheathed his Katana, it turned into a tail-like creature similar to Kaneki's Kagune. He realized that they were the Ghoul Hunters. Ryoko was fast to act and quickly pushed both Kaneki and Hinami out of harm._

 _After that, everything happened like a blur to Kaneki – too fast and quick for his eyes to see. He soon found himself standing behind a nearby wall with Hinami, while the battle between Ryoko and the Ghoul Hunters went on. He did not know what to do, he knew that if he tried to help, Hinami would not only lose her mother but him as well. So, he remained in his hiding position, keeping Hinami in a tight embrace. Fear keeping them both rooted._

 _Kaneki took a quick peek, and saw how Ryoko struggled to fight agaisnt her opponents. Her stamina is getting weaker and so are her hits. All of a sudden, the older Ghoul Hunter struck Ryoko with a powerful blow. Her screams filled the air. Kaneki let his tears fall down his cheeks, he closed his eyes to blink back the tears and covered Hinami's mouth as she sobbed in distraught._

 _The assailant gave a low chuckle. "Now, die you bitch!" he yelled, raising his weapon once more and with a swift movement, Kaneki saw blood. His eyes widen in shock - Ryoko's head was decapitated. He quickly looked away, holding Hinami tighter as she sobbed harder in his hand._

 _"Kukuku, you Ghouls are all the same, blending in among our kind and killing us one by one…how worthless," Kaneki heard the man say._

 _He gritted his teeth. If they were in a different situation, he would have shouted and screamed his anguish at the heartless bastard. Screamed and rip him apart for taking away a young girl's mother. For taking away the woman whom he considered to be his own mother. But, instead he ran away with Hinami in tow like a coward, eventhough she was reluctant to leave. He needed to make sure they were both alive for the sake of Ryoko, he reasoned as they began to ran further away._

 _And as he ran, he realized that he could barely remember his way, Ryoko was always the one who lead them and he would always be the one to just follow her and it pains him now, to know that she won't be leading the way anymore . . . to know that, the person who took him in when he was left bruised and broken, helped him accept his new tormented life as a half-ghoul and gave him an unconditional love of a family is now . . ._

 _Dead._

 _And. It was all_ _ **his**_ _damned fault._

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Shuuneki-**

After sending Hinami to sleep, Kaneki went into his own bedroom. Once he did, he slid down his back to the floor, letting suppressed tears and fear, take a hold of him. He was shaking as he sobbed. He felt anger; angry at himself. Why was he so damn scared and weak? If only he was stronger back then, he would have been able to save them all. Hinami's mother, and even that poor woman back then.

How could he even protect Hinami if he couldn't even protect himself or anyone else? He slammed his fist on the floor. More tears welling up in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, blurring his vision.

"I'm sorry Hinami," he whispered, as he felt his head starting to ache and swirl.

He laid down on his futon, wiping his tears away. He tried his best to be optimistic and positive, but the images of Ryoko and the woman kept on plaguing his mind.

That night, had been hell for Kaneki.

A seemingly never ending cycle of nightmares; screams of pain, hands pulling him back as their voices screamed for his help, but he couldn't do anything.

.

.

He **hated** himself; weak and worthless.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: Hope you like it. No hateful comments though, constructive criticism is much appreciated, its been a long time since I write again.**

 **PS: Tsukiyama without French is so weird, hehe.**

 **Index:**

 **Mademoiselle - Lady.**

 **C'est La Vie - It is the life, a French expression.**

 **Katanas - Japanese swords used during the oldern times.**

 **Nii-san - A Japanese word for, older brother.**

 **Futon – A Japanese bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**C** **hapter 2: Meeting I**

* * *

Kaneki pushed himself through the jostling sea of people on the street - merchants, shouting at the top of their lungs, trying their best to sell their goods to the people of Tokyo and Geishas with thick layers of makeup on their faces, wandered around their prostitution premises, seducing the upper class men that often passed by, with their alluring attires and erotic crooning. At the corner of his eyes, Kaneki saw a few Imperial Samurais scattered around the street and alleyways, ready to unsheathe their Katanas if any dangerous commotions were to occur during the bustling day.

He woke up this morning to sores all over his body and a pair of puffy red eyes. After he washed his face a couple of times, the puffiness subsided. He sighed in relief - He really didn't want Rize, his intimidating boss, to taunt him. After he bid Hinami a soft "Goodbye," and lectured her about safety steps to be taken during his absence, he set out to his workplace – A mediocre bookshop in the more lavish side of Tokyo, where the Sakura trees blossomed more and the people all wore clean and nice Kimonos or Yukatas, something that is merely impossible to be seen in the poorer side of Tokyo which composed of rancid streets and broken down houses where he lived.

He held the straps of his cheap straw bag tighter as he pushed through a bunch of men. He lost count of the number of times he said "Sorry, Sir!" and "Excuse me," as, they returned his apologies with grumbles of irritation. He sighed, it's not his fault they were blocking the already cramped street.

Once the crowd started to thin out, he knew that he was getting close to his destination. A few elderly and middle aged women in their modest Kimonos greeted him a, "Good morning!" enthusiastically, from their respective small shops, a sincere smile on their wrinkled faces.

Kaneki would always return the favour with a warm smile of his own and a wave of his hand, sending the ladies to giggle and whisper amongst themselves of how adorable the young man was. He slowed down his pace to a walk, as he approached an antique looking bookshop, its signboard fading. From outside, it seemed like a typical bookshop – Dull and boring, something that you would just forget about the moment you walked away from it. But, inside, it was the complete opposite; its walls were decorated with velvet red, European wallpapers and hand painted Japanese folklore creatures. Red Japanese lanterns hung from the ceiling, lighting up the bookshop with an ambient atmosphere.

On the side, there were black and white Maneki Nekos, lined perfectly on the marbled counters and wooden racks of the quaint bookshop, their paws often waving, beckoning for a customer to come by. The bookshelves on the other hand, were filled with all sorts of books ranging from the classics to poetry and even . . . porn, for the perverts of Tokyo. The shop also offers books in different languages that Kaneki had never knew of, like French, Latin and English.

He knew that ever since he first walked into the shop, after days of looking for a job, that this was his place and where he belonged. The smell of books hit him hard and he felt comfort in them. Not for long though.

"Kaneki-kun," crooned his dreadful and sly boss, softly. Her dark violet eyes had a wicked gleam to them. Kaneki gulped; when Rize's like that, it could only lead to one thing - extra work.

"Kaneki, guess what?" she asked the black-haired boy with a bat of her long lashes.

"U-um, what?"

"You have 10 customers today!" she announced cheerfully, her hands clasped into a manner of rejoice. Kaneki sighed. He knew that he had to do his job if he wanted to support Hinami and him, but, it really took a toll on him. Rize turned around and lifted a dozen or even more books in her hand before resting it on the dark brown table near Kaneki. She gave him a smile, brushing her hand through her long ceries-violet tresses. Maybe to the other men, it may have seemed like a sweet smile belonging to that of an angel, but, to Kaneki it was like the devil's smirk, dragging him to the depths of hell.

"Now, what are you waiting for? Get to work!" she told him sternly, her soft eyes turning into sharp knives, stabbing through his very being. He nervously gave her a perceptible nod of his head and hastily, sat on the empty seat at said table. He took out his brush and bottled ink from his bag. Looking at the tall, stack of books he can't help but let out a defeated sigh.

Why were the so-called clever and efficient 'Scholars', always let others do their work while they take all the credit? Kaneki shook his head at the thought. Well, what can he do? This is what he does for a living in the meantime; doing the lazy, homework of the privileged and upper class brats for an ample amount of money and sometimes, doing book deliveries around Tokyo. He was what one would call a 'Scribe'.

It wasn't easy to sway and plead Rize for this job. It was the best job among all that were available to low class citizens such as him. The only reason Rize hired him was because she realized how much of a 'Book Genius' he was. He could conjure incredible poems in a matter of minutes and, he could remember the contents of a whole book by just flipping through its pages. He didn't study hard or anything. He was just. . . gifted.

He gingerly dipped his brush into the ink before writing down his answers on the parchment, delicately. It took all afternoon to complete his work. He closed the last book and set it aside along with his brush and ink. He took a breather and stretched his arms.

The doorbell jingled.

He could hear Rize greeting the customer with a voice coated with genuine glee. 'That's odd, usually Rize just greets the customer with a fake smile and that was it,' he thought. Kaneki turned his head, his eyes landed upon a pair of beautiful byzanthium-violet eyes.

His heart beat a bit faster when he saw the man. His hair, which was a few shades darker than his eyes, was well-kept and swept neatly to the side. His shoulder was broad and he had a handsome visage. A sudden pang of envy immediately hit Kaneki.

The man was the epitome of perfection.

Just by looking at his silky, vivid red Kimono with a detailed pattern of a silver Sakura flower on the bottom and its golden sleeves flowing down the man's hands beautifully, Kaneki knew that he wasn't just any upper class man. When his eyes land on the small but noticeable crest of a crescent with the branch of a Sakura tree overlooking it, he knew that there was only one person that could have that and that said person would be, Tsukiyama Shuu, the only son and heir of the famous and powerful Tsukiyama Clan, lead by a lineage of potent Shoguns.

He jumped up from his seat, bowing in respect.

Tsukiyama stopped chit-chatting with Rize and looked at the younger man, his lips pulled into an amused smile. "Rize-chan, why didn't you tell me that you have such a cute man working for you, hmm?" his velvety voice, spoke in an accusatory tone, walking to Kaneki in a few long strides before he leaned down to his face, taking in every beauty and imperfections. Adorable was the first thing that came into Tsukiyama's mind.

Kaneki's eyes widen, his cheeks flushed red. He didn't know how to react especially when Tsukiyama . . . sniffed him? He moved a step back, lengthening the gap between him and the peculiar man. This earned him a soft chuckle from the violette.

Tsukiyama felt a tiny flutter in his stomach by Kaneki's cute reaction before his eyes glanced up and braved itself to bore in to the younger man's dark, onyx ones. Drinking in at how the young man's eyes (Technically, eye, since the other was covered) easily showed his true emotions. Surprise laced with a tinge of . . . sweet embarrassment, perhaps?

Tsukiyama smirked.

Suddenly the lavish man tottered to himself, his hand reaching out to caress the side of Kaneki's face. "Hmm, say, what happened to this eye?" he asked curiously, his thumb moving to the white eye patch that covered his left eye.

Kaneki's blush deepens, and he looked away, anywhere but the man's evocative eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Tsukiyama-san, I respect you as a noble of a well-known family that has contributed a lot to our country, **but** , I won't tolerate **you** touching me however you like," Kaneki said, swatting Tsukiyama's hand away, with a dark glare. Kaneki honestly didn't know what got a hold of him, he just suddenly felt a bubble of anger in him and snapped.

Tsukiyama's eyes widen in surprise momentarily, before it had a glint of thrill in them. Rize who was watching them from afar, feeling mildly entertained by the whole scene, quickly got in between them when, the younger male acted violent.

"Alright, alright, calm down here," she said softly, easing the tension.

Tsukiyama suddenly let out a loud laughter earning himself an odd look from both Rize and Kaneki. He took out a small handkerchief, wiping his teary eyes.

"Ah, sorry...I must say, Rize-chan, you truly have an interesting boy working for you...and, it's alright, he has the full right to be angry. I was in the fault here and for that, I am sorry… _ **mon cheri**_ , for my rude behaviour," he bowed.

Kaneki was truly taken aback when Tsukiyama did that, he never had anyone especially that, of an upper class apologize and bowed to him before. Maybe, Tsukiyama isn't such a bad man after all. Guilt started to pool himself. The older man straighten up, turning his gaze to Rize.

"Rize-chan, I actually came here, not only for old time's sake but I heard that you have the latest copy of French classics? I would like to purchase them," he said, taking out a bag of money from his garbs before handing it to Rize.

"I trust that, that is enough, no?" he asked, eyeing Rize as she checked the amount. She nodded her head.

"Yes, it's more than enough, Tsukiyama-kun, thank you," she replied, flashing him a smile. She turned her head at Kaneki's way.

"Go and get the books would you?"

"Ah, y-yes,"

He nodded, before going to the last row of bookshelves and taking the heavy leather books into his hands. He walked to Tsukiyama's side, handing the books over to the violette, whose hands lingered for a second or two on Kaneki's, feeling his soft skin.

"Ah, these are exactly what I needed, thank you, I shall take my leave now, au revoir," he said, heading to the exit of the bookshop.

He stopped at the door way, and turned his head, his eyes looking into Kaneki's once more and it made butterflies swirled in the younger man's stomach. The man looked so ethereal standing there with the soft, light hitting his well-built form, a smirk holding intents of mischief playing on his lips.

Shit. Why does he always fall for the mysterious bad guys?

"Oh, before I forget…Rize? I would advise your worker to realize how adorably _**enticing**_ **,** he looks," he spoke in a low but audible voice and with that, Tsukiyama exited the premise and entered his carriage, his books in hand. His servants can't help but feel nervous and exchange looks of worry with mild confusion when they noticed their master was suddenly acting a little bit more cheery if not, too much than the usual.

Kaneki looked on at the empty space the violette had once been, a feeling of nervousness mingled with excitement ran through him. He himself, wasn't sure why, but, there's just something about that man that he can't pinpoint.

* * *

He chuckled softly, looking at the bookshop with a strong interest. Who would ever think that, the little mouse is here? Not only is his scent so delectable but so is his appearance and oh, that feisty behaviour just adds more spice to him. That boy is truly enchanting. Tsukiyama can't help but feel his heart captivated by him.

Not till his carriage was half-way to his home that, Tsukiyama realized something; he didn't catch the boy's name. He felt like he wanted to punch himself at his careless and forgetful ways. He let out a sigh.

"Oh, well, till we meet again _...mouse,"_

* * *

Once Tsukiyama was gone, Rize looked at Kaneki, an odd smile plastered across her beautiful face. "W-what?" Kaneki inquired the woman.

"You know, Kaneki-kun," she started. "I know Tsukiyama-san for a very long time. His family is a very powerful one, they have a lot of connections not just within Japan but also other foreign countries. He's not a man that you can mess with. But you know that, already, right Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki nodded his head, not sure where Rize was going with this.

"Kaneki-kun I also know that...when Tsukiyama is interested in someone, he would not stop till they are his. He would do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Charming guy, really,"

"What does that have to do with me, Rize-san?"

She let out a laugh, as if it was the funniest thing she had heard in her entire life before an eerie smile graced her cherry red lips.

"I also know when someone has piqued his interest and that someone is... none other than you,"

"Kaneki Ken,"

"T-that's...impossible," he denied, a doubtful tone in his voice as he recalled his uncalled behaviour to the man.

Rize let out a soft chuckle, "Maybe, you better get yourself ready Kaneki-kun. Tsukiyama won't let you off his sight now. Especially with your unique _scent_..." her voice trailed off. Kaneki gave her an incredulous look.

"W-what are you implying? You can't be suggesting that Tsukiyama-san is a... ghoul?"

"Bingo! He's a...ghoul," she replied, her lips curved into a wicked smile. 'But, how? He's so well-known . . . It can't be,' he thought to himself, digesting the newly found information.

"Smart isn't it, how he hides it so well? Ghoul hunters have always thought of ghouls to stay silent amongst the humans. Living life to blend in rather than sticking out like a sore thumb, but, the Tsukiyama Clan did just the opposite and look at them now, living life with such ease . . . free from the fear of getting caught," she mused, her chin resting on the of top her hand.

Kaneki can't help but nod his head silently in agreement at the brilliance of it all; how they fooled the people of Tokyo so well, to the extent where even if anyone were to go and tattle on them of their true identity, the Ghoul hunters would not believe in any of their words.

Tsukiyama Shuu, is not what he seems afterall. There is more about him, than meets the eye. Kaneki's poor heart beat faster at the thought of that.

He groaned.

Seriously, why does he always fall for these type of men?

* * *

Returning back home, the conversation he had with Rize plagued his mind. If Tsukiyama Shuu was a ghoul, could there also be ghouls amongst the Shoguns? If so, does this mean ghouls and humans would actually have a shot to co-exist? Or, would they do the otherwise? Kaneki shook his head and rid himself of the numerous questions his mind ask of him.

The flickering lights as he walked through the murky and rancid streets, reminded him of the awful night he had. A part of him is anticipating the shrill screech of the woman and another illogical side of him, fears that the woman's spirit is seeking revenge for him and as how incredulous it may have sounded, the thought made him pick up his pace especially when he heard the noise of a falling object somewhere behind him. Goosebumps rise on his pale, icy skin and why does his pants feel wet?

Shit.

He peed himself.

* * *

 **To be Continued. . .**

 **A/N: Sorry for my crappiness towards the end of this chapter, hehehe. Leave a fav/review if you enjoyed the story ^ v ^)/**


End file.
